<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>white balance by aruzeii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461917">white balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruzeii/pseuds/aruzeii'>aruzeii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Han Jisung | Han, Established Relationship, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hyunjin is also a dancer but it's only mentioned briefly, Hyunjin is wet, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Model Hwang Hyunjin, Photographer jisung, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but aren't we all?, guided masturbation, sub hyunjin, virtual photoshoot gone sexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:59:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruzeii/pseuds/aruzeii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung is a fine-art photographer, and Hyunjin is just the finest art his lens can ever capture. If only they’re not quarantined miles apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>white balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with random landscape shots or pictures of wild bugs from his phone, and then he got his first DSLR. He started putting more thoughts into the field, studying further into the area of it. The thoughts of making photography as his career had been lingering in the back of his mind. When he figured how such composition of an image could capture a meaning, how such a figure could deliver a message, he became obsessed with the idea of it. With the idea of pouring his wild thoughts into a painting of lights. Photography became Han Jisung’s favorite thing to explore.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung loved experimenting with everything; water, clothes, ashes, broken glasses, plants, plastics… anything. Capturing movements with the highest speed his camera could catch, framing colors with the lowest aperture his lens could go. And then he came across model photography. Jisung fell in love with the combination of his crazy ideas and human figures. With every curve and edge of a body and how it's bathed by colors. How the domination of light created such precise silhouettes. How every limb was moved so swiftly, so smoothly. Humans were art on its own. </p><p> </p><p>It really was a blessing that his boyfriend was a living artistry. </p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin was definitely one of the best creations God had ever made, if such deity actually existed. Jisung loved Hyunjin’s eyes; how sharp they were, how his orbs alone could stun people. How his dark iris were never boring, how such gloomy eyes could hold the most stories. Jisung loved Hyunjin’s lips; how they capture every syllable in each movement, how they’re so plump and red like the color of a ripe apple. How he had the prettiest messy hair. How his skin was silky smooth, how his slender limbs moved with such precision every time he posed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was a contemporary dancer. He always knew how to capture emotions with the elegance of his moves. How his body would arch, how he tilted his head in just the right angles. How his fingers always managed to frame his pretty face, how his expression always complimented the atmosphere he wanted to bring. How he could change a whole ambience of the stage with the sharp motions of his body. How he could create a mood with his precise twirls. Jisung could easily write an essay on how ethereal Hwang Hyunjin was.</p><p> </p><p>So, if there’s something that Jisung loved more than photography, it was Hwang Hyunjin. He developed a new obsession. Capturing Hwang Hyunjin’s beauty. Oh, God. He could never have enough of such magnificence. He loved taking pictures of his boyfriend, showing him off to his friends, family, strangers on the street. It’s just fate that Hyunjin also loved being his model. Jisung was certain that they were made for each other.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just that the universe loved playing with Han Jisung’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>They were supposed to do a photoshoot in the park that day. Such a beautiful day. The sun was out on the clear blue sky, the birds were chirping so cheerfully. Even the rustling of the leaves sounded like they were singing. Dark branches and barks complimenting the refreshing green. Butterflies dancing along the gentle wind. It was a perfect summer day, a perfect day to do a photoshoot outside. </p><p> </p><p>But of course, the whole pandemic happened and then they’re quarantined. Miles apart. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung never had a louder cry. </p><p> </p><p>“What do I do, Dave? I’d go crazy if I don’t see his face,” Jisung whined, brutally banging his head on his work desk. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung lived alone. Dave is his beloved camera, a Nikon D<i>f</i>. He grabbed the digital fusion DSLR, running his fingers sadly through the silver dials. Despite the heaviness and its inability to shoot videos, Dave was still Jisung’s favorite baby. The retro look and all the external controls were just way too sexy for him to resist, even with such high price. He opened the battery socket and inserted an SD card from their latest photoshoot.</p><p> </p><p>His thumb scanned through the series of pictures from their last photoshoot before the quarantine. Hyunjin was exceptionally ethereal that day, if he wasn’t exceptionally ethereal every fucking day. They went to a sunflower field. Hyunjin wore a giant cream sweater and light blue jeans. Jisung remembered Dave hanging from his neck as Hyunjin pulled him into the embrace of yellow and green. Jisung remembered capturing his beautiful boyfriend, dancing in the ocean of sunflowers, laughing along the summer breeze. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt his jaw starting to hurt from smiling too much at the pictures. His eyes were stuck on a close-up shot of Hyunjin, lying on the prickly carpet of green grass. Hyunjin didn’t even have to put up a grin to show his joy; his sparkling eyes were enough to capture the excitement. Jisung loved how the golden hour glistened Hyunjin’s face with soft orange light, how it glazed his eyes to the color caramel. Hyunjin had the most beautiful lips, so plump and pretty and delicious. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered how he chose to forget about the photoshoot, throwing himself on top of his boyfriend. The giggly make-out session they had on the itchy greenfield afterwards felt like hours. None of them complained as they were too busy devouring each other’s faces. It was a perfect day. </p><p> </p><p>He put Dave down and went to open his laptop, FaceTiming his boyfriend. Hyunjin picked up so quickly, his light voice filling up the empty, lonely air of Jisung’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Jesus. He was wearing Jisung’s huge hoodie, laying on his bed with the soft sunlight coating his face. Just the sight was enough to send Jisung’s heart thumping like crazy and his lips smiling stupidly wide. He felt stupidly in love, like a thirteen year-old. Maybe it’s just what you get for dating an insanely gorgeous boy. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, babe?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrows curling. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung smiled.  “I missed you,” he then maneuvered his lips into a duck form, pretending to kiss his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“We literally just got off FaceTime ten minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung chuckled. “Can’t a man miss his beautiful boyfriend? What are you doing babe?”</p><p> </p><p>“The same as ten minutes ago, still going strong on my Barbie marathon,” Hyunjin smirked, his face softening. “We’re supposed to be doing the photoshoot now, right? Quarantine sucks.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung groaned. “I know! I was very excited for it! The sky’s annoyingly clear and beautiful!” He pouted again, puffing his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“This is hell. I miss taking pictures of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cute,” Hyunjin giggled. “Is there really nothing we can do about it?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, babe,” Jisung sighed. “This is the least we can do to minimize the spread.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung took a careful look at his boyfriend. Hyunjin’s eyes were sharp as always. His hair looked so soft, even though the dancer never bothered to comb it using anything else other than his fingers. Jisung missed playing with Hyunjin’s hair, he missed intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s. His gaze went down to Hyunjin’s long neck; Jisung missed marking the skin. He peeked at Hyunjin’s collarbones. </p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, his boyfriend was just so hot! All he wanted was to screenshot every second of their call-</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was glad he’s a genius.</p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin, you must be grateful for having a genius as your soulmate,” Jisung exclaimed proudly, mouth grinning ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross, why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung almost screamed when he announced, “Let’s do a virtual photoshoot!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Hyunjin’s ears perked up. He got up from his position, now sitting on his bed. The way his pupils dilated was enough to inform Jisung that his boyfriend was excited. “Let’s do it! What do I wear?” </p><p> </p><p>“Preferably nothing,” Jisung teased. Hyunjin responded with a stare of disbelief and a middle finger.</p><p>Jisung observed the calm ambience of Hyunjin’s room, the lighting in the small apartment. He tried to remember all the outfits Hyunjin kept in his giant closet, and what kind of fabric would match his boyfriend best. Frustrated, because Hyunjin looked absolutely gorgeous in anything. Jisung’s mind fled to the props they could possibly use. A vase? His mirror? Ah, that one clear jug? That one plastic bottle Hyunjin refused to throw out? </p><p> </p><p>“Just kidding. White looks amazing on you, wear it,” Jisung stared at the cream-colored walls of his boyfriend’s room, observing the wooden floating shelves above his bed’s headboard. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, do you still have your gerberas?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I do!” Hyunjin got up from his bed, his face on the screen got distorted as the poor connection tried to match with his pace. Jisung watched Hyunjin positioning his phone on the desk while he reached to show his clear flare vase off. It was a beautiful vase, and the contents were even more beautiful. Stalks of red gerbera daisies popping out of the vase’s flared mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was definitely taking care of the flowers. Jisung always loved the vivid red petals. “Look, they’re still very healthy and beautiful! You wanna use them?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, do you mind?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin giggled again. Good god! He’s too adorable, too cute, too pretty, too kind, too beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all! Hang on, I’m gonna get changed. Set Dave up first or something, will you?” Hyunjin got up from his chair, leaving Jisung to the sight of his boyfriend’s room. </p><p> </p><p>It was definitely a perfect sunny day. With his new view from Hyunjin’s desk, Jisung could see how the sunlight was softly strained by his boyfriend’s peach curtain. Hyunjin’s apartment was spacious; unlike Jisung’s cramped one. By the curtained window was a long seat with cushions on it. Hyunjin loved to read there, or to chill while gossiping with Jisung. They would spend time drinking coffee or wine, observing the city view. Ugh, Jisung felt sad and melancholic. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin kept his apartment tidy and minimalistic, Jisung could make every inch of the room a photo spot. His bed was wide and low, coated with a grey cover. Above the headboard were a series of simple wooden shelves, filled with books and useless (Hyunjin would call them aesthetic) decorations. Jisung noticed a roll of fairy-lights sitting there, the one Hyunjin bought for Christmas and it ended up being useless for the other 11 months. Could be a nice prop, though. </p><p> </p><p>There was a full-body mirror beside Hyunjin’s nightstand, even though his giant closet already had a mirror on its door. Hyunjin loved practicing his moves with the mirrors. He also liked trying out pretty clothes, adoring himself in front of his reflection. Jisung would call him a narcissist but come on, how could he not spend every second of his day admiring his godly-sculpted appearance? </p><p> </p><p>Jisung loved the mirror on Hyunjin’s closet best, because sometimes they would fuck against it, earning worrying creaks from the wooden closet.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they both were narcissists. </p><p> </p><p>Setting Dave took almost no time at all; he knew which settings to use by heart. He grabbed his 50mm lens, because he needed the low aperture to capture the most light and the <i>bokeh</i><sup>1</sup>. He had set a low ISO because it was daytime; setting in higher would only result in overexposure and grainy shots. Hyunjin would not perform crazy moves here or the video-call would buffer and freeze and the quality would go to shit, so it’d be a wise move to set his shutter speed to 1/500. Fast enough to make the shot still and focused; but not too fast to darken the shot with the loss of light. Maybe Jisung would tweak one or two of the settings as the shoot progressed, but for then, it would-</p><p> </p><p>Oh, fuck. </p><p> </p><p>All of the thoughts Jisung had left in his brain evaporated as soon as Hyunjin appeared back on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Jisung had asked, Hyunjin wore white. A white, borderline translucent loose shirt. Jisung saw nothing underneath the shirt, nothing coating his boyfriend’s legs but boxer briefs. Jisung cursed under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, chill there, Jisungie. It’s just me,” Hyunjin snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the curse-under-Jisung’s-breath was screamed out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re mad gorgeous, babe,” Jisung whispered, trying to not drool. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin giggled a thank you before grabbing his gerberas from the vase. “What do I do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung took a deep breath to control himself. He’s calm, he’s a professional. He asked his boyfriend to move to his full-body mirror beside the nightstand. “Bring the chair with you, we can use it as a stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin did as he was told, dragging his chair with his phone on it. He tilted it so the reflection won’t catch the phone nor the chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, baby. Sit down, grab the flower,” Jisung commanded, bringing Dave up to his eyes. Hyunjin looked so fucking gorgeous from the viewfinder. Without being asked, Hyunjin positioned his legs with his soles pointing outward. Hyunjin knew how to present himself; without being commanded, he put up the perfect pose, the perfect expression. Hyunjin made his eyes look hazy and pitiful, his lips pouting just the slightest bit. He held the daisies up to his chin, the bold red contrasting his porcelain skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, baby. Gorgeous,” Jisung muttered. “Stay still, just like that.” </p><p> </p><p>The shutter was Hyunjin’s order to change his pose. He brought up the flower to cover one of his eyes. Gorgeous. </p><p> </p><p>“Now face me, bring the flower up front.”</p><p> </p><p>With the low aperture, the gerbera made a really nice blur to frame Hyunjin’s delicate expression. He was beautiful. It was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>One shot. Two shots. </p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin could be the most seductive person if he wanted to. When he brought the red gerbera to his open mouth, Jisung took the shot. When he slithered out his tongue to lick at the petals, Jisung took another shot. Jisung’s calm, he was a professional. He ignored the feeling in his crotch. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think that’s enough with the gerberas. Can you get the fairy-lights? Are they still working?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Hyunjin got up from his sitting position to grab the said lights on his shelf. From Jisung’s point of view, Hyunjin’s ass looked amazing. Oh, Christ. His bare legs were mesmerizing. He missed running his fingers down the skin, marking every inch of his boyf- Jisung’s a professional photographer. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing Jisung realized was Hyunjin kneeling in front of the power socket, his ass presented on the screen of Jisung’s laptop. “Gorgeous,” Jisung whispered, capturing his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! It’s still working!” Hyunjin exclaimed, showing the yellow light of the tiny bulbs. </p><p> </p><p>“Great! Can you put the phone back on your desk? Make it so I can see the whole bed. And then close the curtain halfway through and get on the bed, baby?” Jisung said, increasing his ISO just a tiny bit. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin did as told, and in the slightly darker room, the small lights glowed even prettier. “Jinnie, do you mind putting-”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t finish his words as Hyunjin basically completed it by circling the fairy lights around his neck, shoulder and torso. “Like this?” Hyunjin grinned. The yellow light illuminating tiny parts of his skin like fireflies. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, we’re definitely destined for each other. I love you,” Jisung sighed. The fairy-lights were definitely a perfect contrast to Hyunjin’s bed, to the minimum lighting of his room. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had a beautiful neck, and he showed it off just the right way. He tilted his head back, a hand cupping his own jaw and the other had his fingers tangled on the series of lightbulbs. He captured everything so beautifully; kneeling on the bed with his back arching just the slightest bit and opening his legs just at the right angle. After the second shot, Hyunjin framed his fingers to the bottom of his lips as if he was scraping it, and the other went further down with the tiny lights, as if he was trying to break free. With only the bare minimum expression, Hyunjin captured the feeling of being suffocated. </p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful, it was sad. It was agonizing yet it was sensual at the same time. He felt himself getting aroused, but he kept his legs closed together, biting his lips so he didn’t let out a single whimper. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung couldn’t get enough shots of his boyfriend. He could never get enough shots of Hwang Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took a couple more shots before asking Hyunjin to take the lights off of him, worried that it might be too hot for his boyfriend. Jisung racked his brain to find something else to use. He remembered about the vase of gerbera daisies that’s standing on Hyunjin’s desk. He asked him to open the curtains and let the sunlight basking in again. </p><p> </p><p>“Take the gerberas out of your vase, baby. I want to use the water.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung loved using water on his shots. And he knew very well that Hyunjin never minded getting wet. </p><p> </p><p>“Sexy,” Hyunjin whistled, doing as told. As commanded by the photographer, Hyunjin took his chair with him again, now moving to the wide mirror on his closet’s door. Again, he positioned his phone with Jisung’s guidance so they didn’t show on the reflection.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was about to ask Hyunjin to splash the water on his face, just to wet it a little bit, but his boyfriend took a headstart and poured the whole fucking vase onto his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, babe!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t care as he tilted his head up just a bit, clawing to his wet neck as his eyes looked down to the camera on the reflection. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gulped as he captured the dripping water from his boyfriend. God, it was beautiful. Thanks to the sunlight, the droplets were glistening on Hyunjin’s face. His eyes looked like they were pleading, his mouth was agape as if he was drowning. Hwang Hyunjin was amazing at capturing emotions with only his sharp eyes. Through the viewfinder, Jisung caught the little drops of water falling down his boyfriend’s chin. With his hair wet and pushed back, Hyunjin looked a thousand fucking times hotter. Jisung felt his pants started to suffocate him. </p><p> </p><p>He’s a professional photographer.</p><p> </p><p>The white shirt Hyunjin wore turned transparent as it was wetted. The fabric was sticking to Hyunjin’s skin like a tape. Jisung could perfectly see the lines of his boyfriend’s body, every curve and every edge. He could see his skin, he could almost picture marks and hickeys on Hyunjin’s wet chest. Then Hyunjin brought his fingers to his collarbones.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn’t stop capturing the pictures as Hyunjin did his maneuver. Running down his chest, and his other hand worked to unbutton the shirt. Shit. Now that was just seducing. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt something switched in his brain, and he pulled Dave away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, Jinnie, stop.” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect to have his tone that sharp, but Hyunjin stopped anyway. “Look at me,” Jisung commanded. Hyunjin did as told, looking sharp into Jisung through the reflection of his mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your shirt, baby. Let me see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin seemed to realize what was about to happen, and complied to submit to his boyfriend. With his eyes never leaving Jisung’s, he brought his fingers to unbutton farther down his shirt, exposing his dampened skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely gorgeous, baby,” Jisung whispered, the camera shutter coming down slowly. “Now bring your right hand to your cock, Jinnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung could see Hyunjin’s cheeks getting red from his words, yet his boyfriend didn’t let out a single complaint. His delicate fingers caressed his own thigh for a while before reaching to his brief boxer, slowly massaging the hardening bulge.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let out a sigh, the movement on his bulge getting more intense. Jisung captured another shot. Hyunjins’s other hand slithered down to his brief, trying to free out his cock. Jisung let him, enjoying the show his boyfriend put up from the viewfinder. </p><p> </p><p>“Touch yourself, baby. Make yourself feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>When Hyunjin pulled out his dick out from the suffocating rubber of his brief, it was already hard and leaking precum. Jisung smirked. “Good boy,” Jisung muttered, because he knew what praises did to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin moaned at Jisung’s words, his hand already working on his shaft. Hyunjin kept his eyes nailed on his boyfriend through the mirror, making Jisung’s dick twitch in suffocation. He could deal with that later.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow down, Jinnie,” Jisung commanded. “Wouldn’t want you to come so fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyebrows scrunched at the words, letting out a whine. Yet he did as told. He had his fingers circled around his huge cock, slowly moving up and down the shaft. It was a beautiful view. Hyunjin proceeded to bite his lip, trying to restrain his whines. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy. Good, pretty boy.” Praises again, followed by the shutter. Hyunjin looked absolutely beautiful; glistening wet and deep in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could feel Hyunjin’s growing need to come, as the dancer began performing slow thrust, trying to catch his own movement. Jisung watched as his boyfriend struggled to keep his agonizing rhythm. He tried to ignore his own erection as it would twitch every now and then at the sharp eyes of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s the fact that they’ve been apart for too long, that every eye contact felt like it was a piercing knife. Maybe it’s the touch-deprivation that made every word feel like commands and fingers on their skin. Maybe it’s the lack of affection that made every indirect touch felt like intimacy. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Sungie, I want to come,” Hyunjin whined. Jisung cooed at his boyfriend, he wished he could teleport and caress his wet hair, showering him with kisses as he gave him a handjob. That would be fucking heaven.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it faster, baby. Make yourself feel good, okay?” Jisung brought up his camera once again, capturing the desperation of his boyfriend. God, Hyunjin looked so beautiful like that, on the brink of tears. He looked so sensitive, as if he was going to come the second someone gave him an extra stimulus. “Keep looking at me like that. Beautiful, baby. You’re absolutely gorgeous, such a good, good boy for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin bit his lip again, his eyes were glassy at the point. His hands worked faster as commanded, his hips moving like he couldn’t contain his thrusts anymore. His breaths were getting heavier and heavier by the time he was going to come. </p><p> </p><p>“Sungie, can I come?” Hyunjin asked so obediently. His eyes always captured the most beautiful expression. He could get anything he wanted with those orbs. Hyunjin was fucking amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby. You can come, you’ve been such a good boy for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin did as commanded, coming to his hands, staining his mirror. He was beautiful, eyebrows scrunched and mouth open, letting out moans of Jisung’s name. Jisung thanked the high speed he set on his camera, because he managed to capture the absolute bliss on Hyunjin’s face as he came on his commands. </p><p> </p><p>“God, Jinnie, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Jisung praised, capturing another shot of his boyfriend on absolute bliss, catching his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hyunjin muttered, smiling wide. He looked like an angel. </p><p> </p><p>“No baby, thank you for helping me out,” Jisung grinned. He wanted to fly to Hyunjin’s apartment so he could caress his boyfriend’s cheek. “Now get changed and clean up, Jinnie. You’re gonna catch a cold if you keep wearing that wet shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pouted. “But what about you?” </p><p>Jisung grinned, “Don’t worry, baby. You gave me a lot to jerk off with for the rest of this week.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, baby. Don’t forget to clean up the mirror, okay? You stained it with cum when you scream out my na-”</p><p> </p><p><i>FaceTime ended</i>.</p><p><sup>1</sup>In photography, Bokeh (came from a Japanese word “boke” that means “blur”) is the aesthetic quality of the blur produced in the out-of-focus parts of an image produced by a lens (f/2.8 or wider). It is defined as "the way the lens renders out-of-focus points of light".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is just a short fluffy one-shot because quarantine sucks and I love hyunsung hahaha</p><p>a little TMI: I was actually going to do a virtual photoshoot with a friend but we kinda forgot about it... and that is how I got my inspiration for this piece hahaha </p><p> </p><p>okay I'm out. stay safe and healthy everyone &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>